wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus Monster Plant
The Venus Monster Plant is a weapon in Wild Ones. It was released on 9/6/2011. Now it is expired before the Prisoner Cap Raffle re-released it. Before it costed for 5 ammo. When you throw a flower pot of Venus Monster Plant, it will transform to a monster chomper after the round ends and pulls enemies into its mouth, resulting an OTK. The Venus Monster Plant might be the most powerful weapon that doesn't explode on impact. "Feed your enemies to this hungry plant!" Advantages *It can kill Pets instantly. *It drags and eats Pets. *Cannot be avoided without a grappling hook. *Is almost always an OTK *The explosion after deals damage too Disadvantages *The opponent with the next turn can easily avoid this by using Grappling Hook if they are fast enough. *Hackers with maxed out stats can easily survive (only in strong pets like Super Skunk or Tiger) *Hakcers with 3 kiwis can survive easily. *Expensive Trivia *This weapon is similar to Chomper in an arcade game called Plants vs. *Zombies. That game's chomper made an instant kill to the zombies but need few minutes to eat the whole zombie. *You can get 2 of these in the Wild Ones Daily Gifts. *The code for this weapon is "venus" *It has been released 2 times. *It is recommended to use on the hanging-in-the-air platform in Critter Falls. You will need to destroy the entire map but don't leave only 1 platform standing or else the pets will spawn everywhere, making a huge waste. *If you eat 3 kiwis, the Venus Monster Plant cannot hurt you due to full defense boost, wasting the opponent's good weapon. *A way to kill opponents more easily,throw it when your turn is about to end so that they will be too shocked to respond,but you must be fast to throw it.(Throw at about 10-3 seconds) *Although you can only see a part which the plant inflicts damage by dragging other pets, there's another part of damage which is the explosion damage. However, the first part damage has already resulted an OTK by dragging pets nearby and therefore hard to calculate the explosion damage or even damage a pet by the explosion damage. Yet, it's still a two-part type weapon. *It can be gifted and can be received in Wild Ones Daily Gifts. * How it works *Throw a pot somewhere near the enemy and the plant will grow and drag and eat everyone (even your teammate!) except you but if the plant is far away from your enemy, it will do nothing and it will explode after a while. *It can eat 5 pets at a time (max players possible in Wild Ones excluding the pot thrower)! Exception: It can even eat more than 5 pets if any pet respawns back near the plant before its final explosion! YES! (applicable only if the pot is in the highlands!) Technique's to escape the Monster Plant's bite *When the monster plant show up, use the Grappling Hook for protection. It will not be able to pull you towards itself and kill you. *If you're the one who throw it, it will not kill you, but if you're near to it you will get 200+ damage because it explodes in the end. *If you add enough stats on the speed of a pet, you can escape from the Venus Monster Plant. Gallery Monsterplnticn.jpg|Icon Monsterplntwpn.jpg|Venus Monster Plant Plant.jpg|Venus Monster Plant in Shop Category:Contents Category:Weapons Category:Nature Weapons Category:Plant Weapons Category:Living Weapons Category:Weapons that cost Treats Category:OTK Category:Powerful Weapons Category:Fierce Weapons Category:Colorful Weapons Category:Expired Category:Bite Weapons Category:Two-part type weapons Category:Timed Explosives Category:Hazardous Weapons Category:Giftables